Colored Pancakes
by DigiExpert
Summary: All Patty wanted to do was make colored pancakes. However, not all goes as planned, since Kid isn't quite pleased with Patty's way of doing things and it's up to Liz to mediate before things get out of hand.


**I've been wanting to try my hand at this. The idea started last night when I did make colored pancakes based on seeing what someone else had done. I then combined it with Patty since I'd been wanting to write a fic involving her. This fanfic is the result and might seem a bit crazy due to that. This is my first attempt at a Soul Eater fic, so feedback is welcomed. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Colored Pancakes**

It would be just like coloring. It would be simple, and it would be delicious. All of these were thoughts that went through Patty's head as she reached for the bottles of food coloring in the cabinet. Kid and Liz were still sleeping, but she was awake and hungry and craving pancakes. Not just any pancakes, however. Oh no, she wanted colored pancakes, just like the ones Maka had made a few weeks ago.

Kid would never make them for her, as the food color did not agree with his symmetrical standards. Liz was always sleeping in, and by the time she would wake up, it would be too late for breakfast. Patty took the bottles of food coloring and set them on the counter by the batter. She would often eat pancakes, and so Liz had made up some batches of batter for her to use, since she often went through so many pancakes in a week's time. It was easier for Liz to make the batter ahead of time instead of being jumped on in the mornings by an attempted batter smeared Patty. Unlike her sister, the thought of having batter in places it wasn't supposed to be was unwelcome.

Patty sung to herself as she finished preparing everything. "Pancakes, pancakes, yum yum pancakes!" Finally, she was ready. She began scooping batter onto the hot griddle, and then grabbed the bottles of food coloring. With a bit of a maniacal grin, she set about spattering the batter with drops of food coloring. A few drops missed the pancake they were intended for and instead landed on the griddle, creating a spatter effect very similar to when Patty would run her finger over a paint brush covered in paint. The thought made her giggle.

Setting down the food coloring, she took up the spatula in hand. She began posing with it, using it as a weapon. Once more, the child-like features disappeared as she pretended to take down some poor unfortunate soul. The bubbling on the pancakes brought her back to reality and happily she began to flip the pancakes.

"P-patty?! What are you doing?!" cried a voice behind her. It startled her, and she flipped the pancake harder than she intended to. It flew up into the air behind her and she heard the pained cry as it landed.

Patty spun around, finding Kid with a confetti pancake on his face. It slid off, revealing an angry Kid covered in hot batter. "Sowwy," she apologized, finger on her lip.

Kid frantically rubbed at his face, removing the pancake batter. Then he stomped over to the griddle, at a loss for what he saw. "Patty! How many times have I told you to use the pancake mold? These pancakes…they're an abomination!"

"Would you like one?" asked Patty, ignoring Kid's previous remarks. She turned and continued flipping the rest of the pancakes.

"No! I could never each such unsymmetrical things! They're terrible. We have the mold for a reason. And why are you using food coloring?"

"But the mold's no fun," remarked Patty. The pancakes were almost finished, and her stomach was growling with hunger. "The colors are pretty. They make the pancakes taste better!" Patty looked down at the speckled pancakes. The colors were spread all over, and had even mixed together in some cases.

"Adding color does nothing to change the taste of the pancakes, Patty," remarked Kid.

"Does so! Maka even said so!" retorted Patty. She gave Kid a look that was a cross between a pout and a glare. Kid returned it with a glare of his own, fists clenched.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?" piped up Liz as she walked into the kitchen as she yawned and stretched. She stopped when she saw her sister and Kid locked on each other. Then she sniffed the air. "What's burning?"

"Ohmygosh! My pancakes!" cried Patty. She began flipping them off the griddle onto a plate, but the bottom of every one of the pancakes was burned. Her lip began to quiver.

"See?! Unsymmetrical pancakes burn!" yelled Kid, pointing at the plate in Patty's hand and stomping his foot.

Big tears began rolling down Patty's cheeks. "I just….wanted… pancakes!"

Liz went to console her sister. "Kid, you've made Patty cry."

"She made the pancakes unsymmetrical!" he replied, crossing his arms.

Taking a deep breath, Liz began to diffuse the situation. "Kid, why don't you go take care of your routine? I'm sure you haven't checked the paintings yet."

Kid stood up straight and tapped a finger on his chin. "Yes, you're right. Who knows how tilted they became during the night?" He quickly left the kitchen, still mumbling to himself.

With Kid gone, Liz worked on consoling her sister. "Why don't we make more pancakes?"

Patty sniffled. "But…I used all the batter on these… and now they're no good." She sniffled again and looked down at the burned bottom pancakes.

Liz smiled. "I'll make you some more batter, all right? Then you can make more pancakes."

Instantly, Patty stopped crying and she grinned. "Really, big sis?"

"Really. Now why don't you clean up from this batch?"

"Hey sis?" asked Patty after a few moments. She had tossed the burned pancakes into the trashcan and was getting her food coloring ready for the new batch.

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to use the pancake thingy?"

Liz chuckled softly. "No, you don't. Kid should be occupied for a long time."

"Good. I don't like it."

"But it makes perfect circles for pancakes."

Patty sighed. "I know."

"So why don't you like it?"

"Symmetry makes my belly hurt."

In no time at all, Liz had another round of batter for pancakes. She finished stirring it, and then handed the bowl to Patty. "There. Now you can make more pancakes."

"Would you like some pancakes, sis?"

"All right. Make me some while I go get dressed."

"Should I make some for Kid?" asked Patty.

"Are you going to use the mold?"

"Noooo."

"Then I wouldn't make him any."

Patty set to work once more, decorating her pancakes with the food coloring. It spattered and speckled the pancakes, even mixing the colors. This time, she flipped her pancakes without incident. Well, all except for the pancake that went too high and landed on the ceiling. It stuck for a few moments before falling back to the griddle. Patty decided that would be one of Liz's pancakes. "Pancakes, pancakes, yum yum pancakes!" she sang to herself.

This time the pancakes weren't burned on the bottom. Patty sorted the pancakes onto two plates. She made sure Liz got the ceiling pancake. The two sisters sat down to breakfast together. Patty devoured her stack of pancakes as though she hadn't eaten in days, taking large mouthfuls. Liz was more civilized and ate slowly. Kid was nowhere to be seen, though the sound of the measuring tape being snapped open and shut could be heard in the adjoining rooms.


End file.
